


The Acquisition of Pandemonium

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Bane Chronicles, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Downworlders, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Magnus and Ragnor, Night Clubs, Shadowhunters - Freeform, The acquisition of Pandemonium, The exploration of Magnus and Ragnor's friendship, aggravating green friends, and showMagnus, bookMagnus, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to frustrate friends... Especially if they're green and always easy to frustrate! In other words, Magnus needs some more fun in his life and Ragnor does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Acquisition of Pandemonium

"You absolutely incorrigible, blithering idiot!" Ragnor's voice reverberated through the halls of Magnus' two-floor abode. 

Magnus could feel the corners of his mouth tug upward.

"I'm sure I don't deserve your lack luster insults, my dear little cabbage." To be quite honest, Magnus was sure he deserved any number of insults on this particular day. But he loved ruffling his dear best friend's green feathers too much to care.

"You went out and did it, after Catarina and I expressly told you not to." Ragnor's voice sounded closer this time.

Magnus rolled onto his side, the perfectly purple duvet covering his massive bed scrunching slightly beneath him. He was still lounging in his pajamas (if one could call them that for the lack of cloth that was actually covering his skin). Silk black shorts with golden arrows adorned his lower half while his upper torso was barely covered by an equally silk red kimono. He'd had a late night. A festively late night with many interesting encounters. He'd earned a bit of a lie-in on such a dreary Sunday.

Only made drearier by his overly green friend shouting inside his house.

"My lovely peapod, to what do I owe the pleasure of this rather rude intrusion on my otherwise uneventful morning?" Again, the corners of Magnus' mouth twitched. He knew exactly why Ragnor was so frustrated with him. It was simply more fun to play at not knowing. 

"Magnus you can NOT run a nightclub!" Ragnor finally reached the door to Magnus's room, waving said nightclub's rather colorful flier through the air.

Magnus propped himself up on one elbow, a bright smile on his face.

"But I simply must, my overgrown vegetable! The public demands it!" The public being a ragtag group he had met outside of an iHop lamenting the closure of yet another club due to Brooklyn bankruptcy. 

"Magnus, remember your last excursion into club ownership? It wasn't exactly as successful as your insipid mind believes it to have been." Ragnor glared down at Magnus, willing him to walk down memory lane.

"The speakeasy was a wonderful idea.. And very lucrative until that last raid." In Magnus's mind's eye he saw the clusters of people laughing and drinking illigellay in his hole-in-the-wall of a bar. It had been the 20s and such a time it was! The sneaking away in the night to obtain a drink and ludicrous conversation had been exactly why Magnus had opened his private bar. He could still hear the echoes of laughter and music after all these years...

"Be that as it may, this new venture of yours is the most outrageous and outlandish idea yet! It's one thing to set up shop in a hideaway for mundanes and the occasional were child or vampire to traverse. It's simply another to open a loud and boisterous dance club in the heart of Brooklyn for all creatures to visit! Just imagine if Shadowhunters were to show up one evening!" Ragnor fluttered his green hands in frustration, the flier flapping in his hands.

Magnus rolled his eyes and settled back into the dozens of pillows adorning his bed. He couldn't be bothered by the many what-ifs that came with owning a club. His only goal was to open a place that was as loud and enchanting as his magical self. He needed an extra bit of fun in his life and signing the papers to take that very step last night had been one of the best decisions he had made in weeks. And if Shadowhunters really wanted to foray into the depths of glittery madness his club was bound to produce then the more the merrier. 

Ragnor huffed at Magnus's careless air and threw the flier at him. He swung himself out of the doorway and back down the hall, muttering as he went. 

"And calling it 'Pandemonium' of all the ludicrous, most insane things..."

Magnus smiled to himself and threw an arm over his face. Things were finally getting fun. 


End file.
